


Chonng The Femboy Sin

by MATHJOON



Series: lustful Chonng [1]
Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Queer Youth, Smut, femboy, he gay sis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MATHJOON/pseuds/MATHJOON
Summary: " Paekiepoo , Drywall orgy tonight " Jin said"NOOOOOOOO THATS FRIDAY""i thought that  was circle jer-"
Series: lustful Chonng [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837369





	1. Lets Go

**Author's Note:**

> Effed up, here goes nothing

"Come on _paek_ be smart" he thought to himself

  
He did it last thing he ~~saw~~

"Did i not trust you, iffy from the start"

" Screwed to be the streets slave"

Taehyung -ie

* * *


	2. Charecters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> profile or paek

PAEK CHONNG

14

5"7'

High School

South Korea

Kpop star in group 2X2

part time youtuber

Maknae 

Gay


End file.
